


Sanscest One-Shots (COMPLETE)

by kave_thing



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fresh Sans - Freeform, Ink, M/M, One-Shot, One-Shots, Sans - Freeform, Sanscest - Freeform, Sanses, Spooky, Underfell Sans, Underfresh - Freeform, Yandere, error, ships, uh oh, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27565336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kave_thing/pseuds/kave_thing
Summary: A bunch of random one-shots. Request for ships and give what type of story you want. No lemons or fontcest.
Relationships: ErrorFresh, HorrorBlue, Horrordust - Relationship, Kustard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Fresh walked back into English. He had forgotten his textbook and needed it to study for the test tomorrow. As he walked into class Fresh noticed a little bag on his desk. Walking up to his desk Fresh could see it was chocolates. He thanked them in his head and put both items in his backpack. Fresh was walking out when he noticed something on the floor. It was...blood? There was a trail of it leading out of the classroom. He followed it. Fresh wanted to know what was going on. 

“Hey Fresh! How are you?” Somebody behind him said. “Sorry, Error, I don’t really have time right now. Let’s talk later, okay?” Fresh kept following the trail. He finally reached a closet. “Hey, uh, y-you probably don’t want to go in there..” He glared at Error. Opening the door Fresh couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Ink laid there lifeless. Fresh’s eyes widened. ‘No, no, no! This couldn’t be happening! It’s all a dream, right?! None of this is real!’. He heard a sigh from behind me. “Sorry, Fresh. You weren’t supposed to see this.” Before he could say anything Fresh suddenly collapsed. His eyes wouldn’t open. 

“Goodbye.”


	2. 911 (HorrorDust)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> k

Today was the day. ‘Today I will tell him my feelings. Nothing will stop me this time’. Horror walked up to the library, still a bit nervous. He went inside and looked to see if Dust was there as he said he would be. Horror ignored the ambulances in the background. There was nothing to stop him. As he walked farther into the library, Horror heard a man shouting.

“Freeze! Put your hands up!” the officer shouted. Confused, Horror went to investigate. What he wasn’t expecting was to see Dust having his hands up while the officers pointed their guns at him. He glanced over at me. Horror had a shocked expression on his face. Dust quickly ran and grabbed Horror’s hand. “W-wait, what's going on?!” he managed to say while trying to not trip. “I’ll talk about it later.”

Dust kept running until he reached a hotel. He tried acting casual while walking through it. We got to his room and Horror fell onto his knees from exhaustion. “You must be really confused..” Dust said, looking worried. “Well, yeah! I wasn’t expecting you to be surrounded by cops!” Dust rubbed the back of his neck. Horror ran up to hug him. He wasn’t expecting it so he was pushed backwards slightly. “There is one thing I wanted to tell you, though..” Dust looked at him. “The truth is, I have liked you for a while now..” Dust had a guilty look on his face. “And I’m guessing this really affected that, huh?”

Out of nowhere, Horror kissed him. He was hesitant to kiss back, but eventually did. “I still love you. Even if you probably did something really wrong.” He smiled at him. “I love you, too.”


	3. My chemical romance (VERY short Kustard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, the band isn't that band in my opinion..

“What are you listening to?” Classic asked Fell. “Nothin.” “Doesn’t look like nothing” he said smugly. “I bet it’s My chemical romance” Fell glared at him while unplugging his headphones. The song continued playing. After it was over Fell laughed. “So what if I listen to them? Their songs are good..” Classic stood there as Fell left.

“damn that was pretty good”


	4. Arranged Marriage (Errink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was requested, so here you go

‘Why? Why did this have to happen? Why couldn’t I just choose who I wanted to marry?!’ Error was upset. He never asked to be born in a royal family. He sighed as he got dressed into a suit. Error was going to meet the person he was supposed to marry today. 

After Error finished getting dressed, he headed downstairs to the dining room. The table was set nicely with lots of food. His father sat at the end of the table while his mom sat to the left of him. “There you are, please take a seat. They will be here soon.” Error groaned. “Don’t give me an attitude.”

It felt like an hour before they arrived. Eventually the guards opened the doors, letting the guests in. “Welcome! Please, take a seat and we can begin the feast.” Error couldn’t believe my eyes. That was the most beautiful person he had ever met. Everything about them was perfect. Their eyes, clothes, and even how they walked. He couldn’t help but blush.

They sat at the opposite side of the long table and we began eating. Error kept glancing at him, it still amazed me about how perfect he looked. He noticed me staring at him. “Hi, my name's Ink, and you are?” his voice was soothing, another thing great about him. “My name is Error..” “It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Error blushed slightly. Nobody has ever seemed happy to meet him before, they just thought he was a bad person. “I-It’s a pleasure to meet you, too.” Error smiled at Ink. He didn’t smile back, though. This made Error feel a little sad, but he tried ignoring it.

After they ate, the parents wanted to continue talking in private so they sent them out of the room to go outside. As the the skeletons were walking, Ink had dropped something and he started freaking out as he hastily picked it up. “What was that..?” Error questioned. “O-Oh, nothing. Can you wait here for a second? I’ll be right back.” and with that he ran off.

Error waited for his return and noticed the look on his face had changed. “Okay! Let’s go” he felt slightly uncomfortable with this new persona. They continued walking until we got to the front doors. They headed outside and Error decided to take Ink to his favorite spot. It was a forest area with a view of the village that was a few miles away from his castle. 

“This is my favorite spot to hang out.” Error told him. “It’s really pretty!” “Thanks..” he couldn’t believe he was going to marry him. The whole idea of an arranged marriage seemed terrible at first, but now that Error knew who he was marrying it doesn’t seem too bad. ‘I think I’ll enjoy this..’


	5. Party (Drink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> also requested, so enjoy

Ink woke up on a couch, loud music was playing. ‘Ugh, my head hurts..’ he saw a skeleton staring down at him. “Are you okay? You kinda passed out so I brought you here” Ink sat up but immediately regretted it. “It looks like you got pretty drunk..” As his eyesight began clearing up he saw who was staring down at him. It was Dream. “Thanks for helping me, Dream..” “No problem! It’s my job to take care of my friends” 

Dream sat down next to Ink. “You don’t have to stay here, you know” he said to him. “Well, I don’t want you getting lonely” This made Ink smile. He leaned onto his shoulder. Ink started falling asleep. Dream looked down at Ink and smiled slightly. The truth was that Dream had a crush on Ink, but knew he didn’t feel the same way. After all, he couldn’t feel anything without his vials. He knew anything Ink did was fake.

Dream didn’t realize he was crying. He set Ink down on the couch and stood up. As he was walking out he heard a small voice behind him. “Huh?” he asked. “Please don’t leave yet, just stay for a little longer..” Dream sighed and sat back down on the couch. “Okay, I’ll stay.”

After a while Dream started getting tired and laid down on the opposite side of the couch. As he fell asleep he didn’t realize another skeleton cuddle up into his arms. They both fell asleep with a blush lightly dusting their faces. 

.

.

.

“Wait, we did what?!”


	6. Fights cause breakups (DustBerry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone requested this, so enjoy

Walking down the school hallways Blue could hear lots of noise. He decided to head over to the scene to see what was going on. As he turned the corner there was a circle of people watching what seemed to be a fight. Blue shoved through them to try and see who was fighting. He noticed someone in a very recognizable hoodie. He couldn’t believe his eyes. There he saw Dust fighting his best friend. Blue ran up to him and pushed him off Dream. 

Blue saw Dream on the floor looking like he was going to pass out. He picked him up and took him to the nurses office. He looked so beaten up, Blue couldn’t believe Dust had done this to him. It just made him mad. 

Blue stayed with Dream until he woke up and he began telling Blue what had happened. It started when he was talking about Blue and how he was going to ask him to have a sleepover. Dust didn’t know they were friends. 

Sighing, Blue told him that it was time to go home. He offered to let him come over to my house, but Dream said he had some important studying to do for the test coming up soon. It was fine with Blue as long as he was okay. Blue waited for the bus to arrive and got on.

When he got home, his mom asked him about what had happened at school. Blue told her about the fight between Dust and Dream. After that he went upstairs and fell onto his bed. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend would actually do that. Blue didn’t think this relationship could continue. He didn't think he could ever forgive him.


	7. Blind date (Errormare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested so here it is

Nightmare was getting ready to go to a restaurant nearby. Killer had set him up for a blind date, which he wasn’t too happy about. After getting dressed, Nightmare headed downstairs to grab his keys. It was almost dark outside which isn’t something he’d really like for a first date. 

When Nightmare arrived it actually looked like a pretty nice restaurant. The windows were big, making it so you could see the people inside who were nicely dressed. Walking in he noticed a few stares but decided to ignore them. “Good evening, sir. How may I help you?” the host said to him. “Hi, my name is Nightmare and I’m pretty sure I have a reservation.” the host checked the list. “That is correct, please follow me.” he walked to a table in the corner of the restaurant. He placed the menus on the table and left. 

About 10 minutes had passed and still no sign of his date. ‘How long could it take just to get ready?’ sighing, Nightmare decided to wait a few more minutes. If they didn’t come in that time, he was leaving. A few minutes passed and he saw a skeleton in the distance looking panicked. Nightmare pulled out my phone and asked Killer what they were supposed to look like. He started describing them and he noticed similarities. He eventually had enough evidence to declare that he was his date.

Nightmare walked over to him. “Hi, my name is Nightmare, and I think you were supposed to meet me here” he noticed a faint blush dust his cheeks. “Oh, uh, right. My name is Error..” They walked back to the table and ordered their food. Nightmare found it fun getting to know him and he started to really like his personality. 

“That was really fun, thank you” Error said to him. “No problem, would you like to do this again sometime?” “Yeah, sure” and with that they parted. Nightmare hoped it’s just as fun next time.


	8. Daycare (Kustard)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was requested to i hope you enjoy it

Fell’s mom dropped him off at the local daycare center and he was not happy. He didn’t want to be in the same building with a bunch of boring people. To show rebellion, Fell didn’t participate in any activities. Suddenly, somebody came up to him. “Hi, I’m Classic, what's your name?” Fell pushed them away and they fell down on the ground.

Throughout the day Classic kept bothering him even though it was obvious they didn’t want any attention. After nap time Classic didn’t want to hang out with Fell, though. He was playing with some other kids. It made Fell upset that he wasn’t spending time with him.

He walked over to Classic and dragged him along with him. “Hey! What are you doing?” “You can’t hang out with them, you have to hang out with me..” Classic looked a little upset. “But I thought you didn’t like me..” Fell noticed they had started crying. “I don't hate you! I promise! Don’t cry..” he hugged him tightly. He hugged back. “Oo! Are you getting married?” a skeleton smaller then the two of them said. “If you are, I can help!” Classic had a confused look. “What does that mean?” “It means when you love somebody you have to get married!” 

Fell picked Classic up and shouted “Let’s get married!” Blue cheered and went to tell people. “What do people do when they get married?” he shrugged and ran up to the teacher, still holding Classic. “What do people do when they get married?” Fell asked. “Well, when two people love each other, they have a wedding” “Well I want to have a wedding!” The teacher looked surprised. “With who?” “Classic!”

They laughed. “Alright, so where are you going to have it?” he stared off into the distance thinking. “Outside?” “It’s freezing outside..” Fell placed his hand on his chin. “Right here?” “Okay, that works, now you two need to get ready!” Blue had come back and grabbed Classic. “W-wait, where are you taking him?” “He has to get ready!” and with that they both disappeared to the dress-up area. 

“Why do I have to wear a dress? I don’t like dresses..” “Well you have to wear a dress because that's what you wear for a wedding!” Classic put on the dress over his original clothes. “Why is it so sparkly?” Blue shrugged and grabbed another outfit for Fell. 

Classic waited until he was called. Kids were sitting down in rows and Fell was in front of them. Classic walked to him and stood in front of him. “Uh.. Classic! Do you want Fell to be your husband?” Blue asked. “Sure” “Fell, do you want Classic to be your..uh..husband?” Blue asked again. “Yes!” he answered quickly. “You can hug now!” The two hugged and the other kids clapped. “Now what?” Classic asked. Fell just shrugged.

The two hung out together until their parents came to pick them up. What a weird day it was.


	9. Pole dancing (LustBerry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested so here it is

Lust had begun getting ready for a private session. He did pole dancing at the local bar but sometimes he had people pay him for private sessions. He walked to his car to drive to the bar. It had rooms separate for the private sessions and they weren’t usually recorded. This was the only part Lust didn’t like.

When he got there he headed straight to the back where he could get set up before they came in. As Lust waited, he heard a group of people chatting outside. He could hear them talking about one of them being a wimp. Lust ignored them and scrolled through his phone until it was time. 

About 15 minutes passed before he was alerted that it was time. He sighed and placed his phone on the table. Walking into the room he could see a short skeleton who looked scared. It was confusing to Lust because he’s never seen somebody scared of this before. He began doing his thing and the person didn’t really do anything but kept looking off to the side. 

It was half way through the performance when they decided to speak. “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to..” Lust gave him a confused expression. “What do you mean?” “You don’t like this, do you?”. He stepped away from the pole. “I enjoy doing this, it’s fun for me” “But the look in your eyes tells me something different.” He sighed. “Honestly the way you’ve been acting tells me you don’t want to be here either.”

They were surprised. “You noticed?” “Well, yeah. It was kinda obvious.” he seemed kinda embarrassed. “If you don’t wanna continue this I’ll give you half the money back.” the skeleton nodded his head slightly. “Meet me outside.” Lust walked back out of the room. He took the money and counted it. Taking half, he went left from the back.

“Here, have a good day, sir” the skeleton in blue smiled. “Hey, my name's blue” he handed Lust his number. “Call me if you ever want to talk!” with that they left. His impression left a mark on Lust.


	10. Sorry, bruh (EpicCross)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was requested so enjoy

Epic had been strolling around snowdin, he had recently gone to some christmas party and was in a good mood. He didn’t exactly remember what had happened, but he bet it was fine. After a while he started getting bored. Epic pulled out his phone to give his good friend a call.

No answer. It was weird because Cross had always answered his phone, especially if it was Epic. He thought he might go visit him just in case. He ran home to grab some paint that he had stored away.

Epic threw some on the ground and called for Ink. Soon a skeleton appeared. “Oh, hey Epic! How are you?” “Hi, bruh! I was wondering if you could take me to my friend” Epic asked. “Of course. Cross, right?” he nodded and they were on their way. 

Ink left as soon as he dropped Epic off in the empty AU. In the distance he could see a monochrome figure sitting down. “Hey, bruh! Why didn’t you answer my call?” “...” Cross stood up and walked towards Epic. When he stood directly in front of him, he gave him a letter. He whispered for nightmare to come and he did, taking him to another AU. 

Epic thought it was strange that he didn’t just talk to him. Opening the letter he read what it said; “Dear Epic, hi! i've been wanting to tell you this for a while, so i guess i should get it over with. I like you, like like you. i hope you feel the same way” 

He didn’t really know what to say. Epic stared at the letter for a while. “Sorry, cross. I don’t see us more than just friends..” he said under his breath..


	11. Void (ErrorClassic)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was requested so here you go!

Another neutral run had happened. Usually Classic would just wake up at home with no memory of it, but this time he didn’t forget. He didn’t forget anything that had happened. He was freaking out. The memories flooded his mind and he fell onto his bed. Classic thought it would be great to remember things before, but now that it was real he hated it.

He tried to do his normal tasks, but it was difficult considering the extreme deja vu. Papyrus was doing the usual, which included yelling at him to be less lazy. 

When the human arrived, Classic tried acting normal but failed miserably. It seemed like every word he spoke was a mistake, every step he took could cause a problem. Why was life so difficult now? Was knowing too much a problem? He didn’t know. Classic was going to go to Undyne’s house to tell Papyrus to come home when he heard a weird static noise. 

He quickly turned around and saw weird glitches. “What is that-” before he could finish his sentence he was pulled into the portal. 

Classic opened his eyes and saw nothing but white all over. “yOu FinAlLy WoKe Up, JeEz I wAs BeGgInInG tO tHiNk YoU wErE dEaD.” a raspy voice from behind him said. He quickly turned around and faced where the voice had come from. He saw a taller skeleton with black bones and uneven eyes. They had what looked like tears coming from their eyes. Classic stood up.

“Why am I here?” “wHy NoT?” Sarcasm. One thing Classic hated. “bEsIdEs, I nEeDeD a NeW gUeSt” he was suddenly strung up. “The hell is this stuff?” “sTrInGs. YoU aLlErGiC oR sOmEtHiNg?” There was no point in talking to them. They wouldn’t listen and would only reply with snarky remarks. Classic decided to do the thing he was best at: sleeping.

A few hours had passed and he had woken up. Looking up he saw what seemed like thousands of strings. Classic became panicked. All of these strings must also connect to something. The other seemed to notice him in distress. “wElL yOu’Re A lOt LeSs CaLm ThAn BlUe WaS.” Blue? He had no idea who that was. 

He couldn’t tell how much time had passed. There was no way he was getting out. It didn’t help that what seemed like papers kept showing up and it just made him feel sick. Classic hung in the air. He tried to think positive like Papyrus always said, but it just brought more negative thoughts. 

It felt like years had passed. Classic had just put up with this, and he really just couldn’t anymore. The papers, strings, and the situation he was in just affected him so much. He began crying and he couldn’t stop himself. Error noticed this, but didn’t seem to care. Then he stopped suddenly. This confused Error so he turned around and saw Ink trying to help him. He felt sort of possessive over Classic, he had gone through so much trouble to get him here. 

Ink turned around and saw Error with two blasters above his head. He grabbed his paintbrush and made a wall of ink to protect them both. While he was making the wall Error had taken Classic away. “Damn it, Error!” 

They both appeared in Outertale. Classic fell onto the ground and felt quite free. He thought he could finally go home, but soon realized this was not anything like his home. “wE’rE iN oUtErTaLe.” “...” Error looked up at him. “dOn’T tElL mE yOu’Ve NeVeR hEaRd Of AuS bEfOrE..” 

After explaining what Aus were to Classic, he seemed more freaked out than before. “Man that does not help at all..” “yOu’Ll GeT uSeD tO iT.” It wasn’t something he wanted to hear, but it was the truth. 

The papers never went away, there were faint images of them everywhere Classic looked. They sat in outertale, not saying anything. He couldn’t leave because he had no way to get back home. He put his head between his knees to try and calm him down. 

Error noticed how uncomfortable Classic was getting. “wHaTs WrOnG?” He didn’t reply and kept his head down. “iGnOrInG mE wOnT sOlVe AnYtHiNg.” “Why would you even care?” Classic said, trying to speak normally. He made a good point, why would Error care about him? He did just take him from his home. 

“wElL iT mAkEs Me UnCoMfOrTaBlE sEeInG sOmEbOdY...sAd?” Classic looked over at Error. “Well, I keep seeing these weird pages, and it just makes me feel weird inside..” Error stood up. “Where are you going?” “iLl Be BaCk LaTeR.” And with that he left.

Hours had passed and Classic fell asleep near a tree. “wAkE uP.” He jolted awake and looked up at the person towering him. “I ExPeCt A ‘tHaNk YoU’.” Classic noticed that the weird pages had disappeared. “Wow, that really did help..” Error rubbed the back of his neck. “wElL, iF yOu NeEd AnY mOrE hElP, i GuEsS yOu CaN aSk Me..” 

That was the first time Classic had smiled in front of Error.


	12. Work Party (NightmareSci)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was requested, so enjoy!
> 
> Also, this is the start of my christmas stories

It was just your average holiday work party. People dropped their professionalism and actually enjoyed themselves. All but one specific skeleton. Sci did enjoy partying, but after the breakup he had gone through recently he just wasn’t in the mood. He wanted to go home, but would probably be questioned the next day. Sci sat at his desk, trying to concentrate with the work he was doing, but it was quite hard to with the loud voices around him. He decided to take a break and grab a drink. He noticed another skeleton who also didn’t seem very fond of the party. Sci grabbed his drink and tried thinking of a conversation starter. “So, uh, you also don’t like parties, huh?” The taller skeleton looked over at him. “No, not really. Too loud.”

“Is there anything else you want?” he asked. Sci panicked slightly. “U-Uh, no. I just wanted to talk..” They both stood in awkward silence. “Cool. My name's Nightmare, but it probably won’t matter tomorrow.” “My name’s Sci..” Nightmare gave a nod and became quiet again. It was peaceful until a loud noise could be heard behind them. “Wassup, brahs! I’m not liking this tension over here” They both turned around to face the brightly colored skeleton. “Don’t worry, i’ll be outta here in a sec, but I jus’ wanna remind you of something” Fresh point up at a little plant that was directly above Sci and Nightmare. 

“W-wait, aren’t we too old for this?” “Course not, brah! Never too told for dis!” Sci blushed a little. “Ugh, fine.” Nightmare said before turning to Sci. Fresh pulled out his camera ready to take a picture. A little peck and it was done. Nightmare went back to leaning on the table while Sci stood there, a blushing mess. 

The party ended an hour later and people began going home. “Here, call me if you want.” Nightmare handed Sci a note with his number on it. “O-Okay!” he waved goodbye to Nightmare.


	13. Secret Santa (NightInk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's secret santa time!

Ink was standing in the store, looking at an item. It was a gold necklace. He was wondering if this would be a good gift for Nightmare. Ink had decided to host a secret santa event for the different AUs, and he had gotten Nightmare. It was quite hard choosing a gift for someone you knew almost nothing about. He sighed, and grabbed the necklace. If he didn’t like it, Ink would just take it back. He paid and left the store.

A few blocks away Nightmare was also facing a problem. He didn’t know what to get for Ink. He thought secret santa’s were dumb, but still participated since his friends wanted to do it. Nightmare looked at the art supplies. Ink would probably like this, right? He picked some random artsy stuff and paid. 

A few weeks later it was finally time for the secret santa event. A lot of the people who were invited couldn’t come because they wanted to spend time with their families, which was normal. The party was hosted in the reset screen since Geno didn’t feel like leaving. People were just talking and eating party snacks until it was time to start the presents. 

At 8:00 PM Ink gave the news that it was time to start. Everybody gathered into the “living room” with their gifts in hand. “Okay, who is going first?” Horror quickly stood up and gave his gift to Dust. “Just a little gift for my friend” He said, giggling a bit. This went on for a while, until it was finally Ink’s turn. “Here you go, Nightmare! I thought you might like it!” He handed nightmare a small present. 

Nightmare opened it slowly, thinking it might be something bad. He saw the gold necklace in a black velvet box. “Um, thanks?” “Do you not like it?” Ink asked, a little disappointed. “Well, it’s just a little strange.” Nightmare said without thinking. “If you don’t like it i’ll just take it back.” Ink looked upset. Dream quickly got up to comfort him, along with Blue. Fresh gave nightmare the death glare. 

Ink, Dream, and Blue stepped out of the room for a bit. While Nightmare wasn’t paying attention, Fresh slid next to him. “Hey.” “What- oh. Hi.” He said, a bit startled. “What you just did was rude. If you don’t go apologize right now, I will make sure you never see the light of day again.” Feeling threatened, Nightmare ran out of the “room” to find Ink. 

Ink was sitting down, with blue and dream sitting next to him. Nightmare knew he had messed up. “..can I talk to Ink?” Dream and blue nodded and walked away. Nightmare sat next to Ink. “Look, I’m sorry. I really liked it I just didn’t expect it..” Ink looked over at him and hugged him. “Oh, and here’s your gift.” He handed Ink his gift and he opened it quickly. “Wow! Thanks!” They went back to the “room” and spent the rest of the night together.


	14. Christmas Eve (CrossMare)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I like christmas movies, so here you go

It was Christmas Eve at Nightmare’s castle and the sanses were gathered in the living room, watching Christmas movies. Horror and Dust were asleep next to each other which left Nightmare, Cross, and Killer still awake. It had been a long day, since they were finally invited to a party. “I’m going to bed, cya guys” Killer said before he left. Now there were two.

Cross looked like he was about to pass out. He was leaning onto Nightmare’s shoulder while watching the movie. Nightmare pet Cross’s skull and they watched. It was quite clear they had thing for each other, but they refused to admit it. Why should they be embarrassed, though? Horror and Dust had been together for a while and nobody had judged them. 

Nightmare looked so over and saw that cross had fallen asleep. He sighed and covered him up with a blanket. He kissed Cross on his forehead before getting up to go to bed. 

“I wish you just noticed”


End file.
